


Dead to Me

by amongthestars89



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, BAMF John Wick, BAMF Original Female Character(s), Black Character(s), Canon-Typical Violence, Character(s) of Color, Coming of Age, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, John Wick Has Feelings, John and OC have a mentor-student dynamic, Lesbian Character of Color, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-John Wick (2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amongthestars89/pseuds/amongthestars89
Summary: What is the biggest journey she's ever taken on, is just another odd job to John. At first.
Relationships: Helen Wick/John Wick, Original Female Character(s) of Color/Original Female Character(s) of Color
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Dead to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is an idea I've been kicking around for the past few months and now I finally got it started! Yay:))) Chapters will get gradually longer, but here's a taste of what's to come. Happy reading!! 
> 
> (not edited, yet — will get to it at some point lol)

It was a cold night when Ellie decided to leave. To go to the last place she knew could be of help to her. The Continental. 

Until that day, she had only heard stories of some of the people — no, monsters — who had passed through there. All acting on the same code — kill or be killed. The latter had become far too familiar to her in recent years. First her brother, then her grandmother, and now, the love of her life. 

No person — at least not one with a conscience — could help her now. Ellie would have to rely on one of the very killers who had taken her love from her in the first place. 

Striding into the bustling lobby of dark suits and glamorous designer dresses, she kept her eyes straight ahead as she approached the front desk. Behind it was a refined-looking man, his gaze curious and observant behind his gold-rimmed glasses. 

"May I help you with something, Ms. Simmons?" he asked, hardly trying to hide his amusement at Ellie's shock. 

"How do you—"

"Talk travels fast around here." the man explained. 

"Right..." Ellie replied, frowning at the thought of the worst night of her life being reduced to everyday gossip. 

"I am sorry for your loss. The passing of young heiress Gao has been felt by all across the board." imparted the receptionist, apparently having noticed her displeasure. 

"'Passing'? Ming—Ms. Gao was murdered." argued Ellie, seething at the formality she was forcing herself to maintain. "Although, that must not mean anything around here, huh?" she spat, the man behind the counter leaning back slightly in reaction. 

"Depends on who you ask." said a raspy voice to her rear before the receptionist could form an answer. Turning to face the owner of it, Ellie raised an eyebrow at this. He was older, with graying hair and hardened blue eyes. "Eliana Simmons, right?" he posed, squinting at her in what she guessed was an attempt to confirm her identity. 

Though uncertain as to whether she should answer or not at first, Ellie quickly changed her tune at the realization of the growing number of eyes on them. If she wanted to receive even any semblance of help here, she would have to show at least passing-cooperation. She nodded minutely in response. 

"Good. Follow me — we can talk in my office." instructed the older man, gesturing as such prior to walking in the opposite direction. Exhaling deeply, Ellie tried her best to calm herself before joining him on his path.

════════════════

The stairwell leading up to the man  
Ellie now knew as Winston was busier than she expected — various characters greeting him along the way. It all was strange to her, seeing these supposedly cold-blooded assassins so cheerful and unguarded. 

"We have a strict 'no-business allowed,' policy on the premises." said Winston suddenly, making Ellie genuinely question if she had incidentally expressed her observations aloud. 

"How noble." she quipped, stopping just as he did when they reached what she assumed to be his office door. Winston laughed at this, seemingly unbothered at her obvious distaste towards the occupation of his hotel's clientele. 

"Heh — well, certainly helps keep property damage down." he joked as he unlocked the door and strode inside. Ellie hummed in quiet acknowledgement, stepping slowly in after him. At a cursory glance, the room was just the same as the rest of the building — lavish, yet understated with smooth, leather-upholstered chairs, intricate crystal overhead lights and glossy-looking hardwood tables. She could completely see the desire to maintain such a living space, even if the style was definitely more in line with someone like her father. That made her smile — oh, how he loved his old leather recliner...

"Drink?" asked Winston, snapping Ellie out of the brief surveying of her surroundings she was conducting. There was a split-second where she forgot where she was, almost going to question his lack of care that she was clearly still under the legal drinking age. 

"No, thank you." she answered politely. 

"Suit yourself." said Winston, smiling into his glass as he took a swig of whatever was in it. Ellie chuckled awkwardly, twisting her fingers in tense knots behind her back. Was she really making the right decision here? "Alright, on to business — have a seat, if you will." he remarked at last, motioning to one of the aforementioned chairs. 

Doing as he requested, Ellie sat down, but did not relax, her posture fixed and stiff as Winston took the seat across from her, casual as ever. This had been the moment she'd been simultaneously anticipating and dreading. What would he say? Would he ask her to recount what happened? She didn't think she could accomplish such a task — not now, at least. It was still too fresh. Her emotional wounds had not even begun to heal yet. 

_But_ , said a voice from another part of her mind entirely, _they will once he's dead._ _No!_ Ellie fought back against it. She didn't want to kill anyone — that wouldn't solve anything. That wouldn't bring her Ming back...

"So, what is it you're looking for here, Ms. Simmons?" prompted the old man, again making her wonder how much he already knew about her and her situation. Ellie took a breath. If she couldn't say it outright, she had no business in trying it at all. 

"I'm looking for the man who killed my girlfriend." 


End file.
